Is It Real? HIATUS
by Mercy Heart
Summary: Okay, this is a story I decided to randomly write. It is based off of Edward Scissorhands, so that's the best tab I could find for it.
1. The Dare

Chapter 1-The Dare

On Halloween night, three girls went out for candy. After eating all their candy, they decided to sit down for a while, and play dare. (Like truth or dare, but they just dare each other instead.)

"Okay, Serena." The tallest girl said. "You're up first."

"Bring it on Katie!" the shortest girl, Serena, said.

The girl with the middle height rolled her eyes, knowing Serena and Katie have always had a friendly kind of rivalry.

"I dare you to…" Katie looked around to find a good dare. Suddenly, her eyes lit up with a great idea. "Serena. I dare you to go leave one of your Hershey kisses on the middle of the floor of the abandoned airport!" Katie pointed to an old building across the street.

Serena got up. "Does it have to be a Hershey kiss? Can't it be something less appetizing, like a Crunch bar?"

"No way! I like those! Here, have one of my kisses." Katie handed Serena one of her Hershey kisses as she got up, followed by the middle height girl, Katie's sister, Lindsay.

Serena gulped nervously as she looked at the old airport. Nobody has been there for many years now, about over one hundred. It did look creepy.

"You afraid of It?" Katie asked.

"It? What the heck is It?" Serena shot back.

"A one hundred year old monster. Nobody has ever left that building alive."

"Nobody has ever been in there since it was an airport!"

"Or is that what YOU think?"

Serena stuck her tongue out at her friend. "Whatever." Serena grabbed Katie's Hershey kiss, and walked across the street.

"Oh my gosh, Katie, she actually went!" Lindsay said nervously.

"Relax, sis, there's nothing in there." Katie said.

Serena slowly opened the door, and saw a dimly lit, yet large, room. She slowly walked to the middle of the room, and placed her Hershey kiss on the floor.

"There!" she said happily. "Mission accomplished! Katie's such a liar, there's nothing in here at all!"

Serena turned towards the door, but as she took one step, she heard a weird noise.

_Snip._

_Snip._

_Snip._

It was an odd noise really, but curious Serena turned around and saw nothing more than a figure's shadow darting downwards towards the ground. Serena, getting creeped out now, quickly ran towards the door and shut it behind her. She waved to her friends as she crossed the street, and the both smiled, knowing their friend was alive.


	2. Serena's Return

Chapter 2- Serena's Return

Serena left her house letting her dad know she was going for a walk. Little did he know that Serena was actually going back to the old airport, the one she went to yesterday on Halloween night. She was curious about what she had seen. She wanted to figure out what that shadow actually was.

Serena quietly opened the door and turned on her flashlight. She shone it around, and eventually found a light switch. Serena reached for the switch and turned it to "on". She saw nothing but what used to be a countertop and some chairs behind it. Serena put her bag down and started walking around. All of a sudden, she saw a shadow dart behind the counter.

"Who's there?" Serena demanded, looking at where the shadow was.

_Snip._

_Snip._

_Snip._

It was the same sound she has heard last night. Shivers went up Serena's spine as the noise continued.

_Snip._

_Snip._

_Snip._

Serena peered behind the old counter, and saw an array of scissors hiding something.

_Snip._


	3. What the Scissors Hid

Chapter 3- What the Scissors Hid

Serena reached out to touch the scissors, but she pulled back.

_Those scissors are attached to something, but what? I wonder…_ Serena thought.

Serena took gentle hold of one of the larger scissor shears, and pulled it towards her. Many others followed it to reveal a human face! It was very pale, and had some scratch marks on it. The two stared at each other for a moment, both utterly confused at what they're seeing.

"Who… who are you?" Serena asked slowly to the pale teen.

He, in reply, stared at her blankly.

"Do you understand what I'm saying?"

He slowly nodded his head yes.

"Can you talk?"

He said nothing.

"Why not? Don't you have a family to teach you?"

He looked downwards, a sad gleam in his charcoal eyes.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to upset you!"

He looked slightly upwards nervously.

"Hold on, I'll be right back." Serena walked back to where her bag was and brought it over. She reached in and pulled out a notebook and a pencil. She quickly wrote the numbers 10, 20, 30, 490, 50, 60, 70, 80, 90, and 100 on the paper.

"Okay, please point to the number that is closets to your age." Serena said.

The teen moved one of his metal "fingers" to the number 20.

"Oh! You're close to my age! So you've been here alone for 20 years? Wow…"

He moved his "finger" to the number 100.


	4. 100?

Chapter 4-100?

"One hundred years? Is that how long you've been here?" Serena asked.

He looked up at her, and nodded slowly.

"But you're so young! How?" Serena wondered aloud.

All of a sudden, something beeped. It was Serena's watch. She got up.

"I've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow, right? Promise not to hide from me?" Serena asked.

He slowly nodded.

Serena smiled. "See you tomorrow!" Serena grabbed her bag and waved to him as she briskly walked out the door and to her house.

The teen put his head into his "hands" and cried, just a little.

(Author's Note-I know this is my shortest chapter ever. I had a little bit of writer's block, that's all.)


End file.
